


The Secret Garden on Her Balcony

by Lethargic_Pink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Purring, a little Marichat, petting, protective marinette makes an appearance, seriously, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Pink/pseuds/Lethargic_Pink
Summary: The weather's really nice so Marinette's out on her balcony to enjoy it when she gets a visit from a certain black cat hero.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	The Secret Garden on Her Balcony

Spring had already formally began a month ago however it was only just barely starting to feel like it and it already felt as if it was on the turn to summer. The weather was pleasant and she had a week of spring break to thoroughly enjoy it.

Marinette sighed, visibly relaxing in the sun out on her balcony. Since the weather had started to get nicer, she’d taken to sunbathing more and more, it made her feel good throughout the day and seemed to boost her creative designing bursts when she managed to pull away from her blooming balcony.

Since becoming Ladybug she’d experienced the new ladybug attributes bleeding into her civilian self but it hadn’t struck as hard as this spring. 

When flowers began to bloom and the grass turn green, she’d felt a new tug to the blossoms and found that if she wasn’t careful, she’d walk to them like a drug addict and start rubbing her face in them, completely forgoing everything else about any situation, whether she was in the middle of class or fighting an akuma. 

If anybody asked how she felt about the new attraction, it was definitely embarrassed. She’d never forget the look on Alya’s face when they walked past a shrub in full bloom and she dropped to her knees immediately to start nuzzling the blooms. Nor could she forget how Alya had laughed when she’d pulled away with a yellow dusting across the lower half of her face, including the tip of her nose. Alya refused to delete the picture she’d taken of a surprised Marinette staring up at her from the cement. 

Don’t listen to her if she says that Marinette had also eaten one of said blossoms. She is definitely lying and Marinette totally did not begin to drool at the memory of said flower.

So just to satisfy her ladybug needs and avoid further humiliation she’d gotten more plants on her balcony and it was now overflowing with the heady smell of flowers in the midst of their bloom. Her balcony had become her most favorite place. Since then she’d had little trouble with her instincts, especially because she made it a habit of having one of the flowers on her at all times. 

Marinette sighed again contentedly, the scent of lilacs, roses, and peonies dancing together to tickle at her nose, other flowers peeping into the mix and fading out as the gentle breeze caressed her bangs away only for them to fall gently back into place, only slightly ruffled. 

She could almost stay here all day, drinking in the sun, but other things pressed on her, such as the sudden desire for some macarons or the need to finish a formal piece she was making for an upcoming competition.

She was more than reluctant to sit up and get ready to move, but she was still in control of her priorities, that is, until she found a certain cat had found his way to her balcony and was somehow sprawled out on the ground beside her. How did she not notice him get here?

She wasn’t sure, but seeing how peacefully he laid there, absorbing the sun and the scent of her flowers in such a delighted way, she suddenly found the very thought of leaving this balcony and doing anything else as extremely dull, her former plans glowing dimmer and dimmer in intrigue. They now seemed very unimportant in the face of having to leave this nice little haven when her kitty could still enjoy its tender vestiges.

Even though she hadn’t even left yet, she already felt the beginning of envy pooling in her stomach. 

She shifted towards the seemingly unaware cat and watched as his ear twitched towards her, the serene smile refusing to leave his face. She stared at the way his black leather clung to his skin, knowing that it was the very opposite but still feeling like having such an outfit on was incredibly hot.

She could feel herself getting unbearably hotter just looking at him in it. She was almost ready to ask him to drop his transformation if only to keep herself from freaking out, but she couldn’t have him reveal his identity for such a silly reason.

She sighed, deciding to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and instead focused on the way the wind shifted his golden locks, causing the light to shatter off of it making the illusion that he was glowing. 

That wasn’t much of a good idea either because now she wanted to reach out and run her hands through it, scratching gently at his ears in the way she knew he liked when she shouldn’t even know him that well at all. They’d crossed paths as Marinette and Chat Noir only a few times.

In this sanctuary completely hidden in flowers though, she found herself beginning to not care. It felt like anything done within its confines would be forgiven and even forgotten the moment they woke up and left the magical realm she never realized having entered, like almost all dreams.

Forgetting to even throw her caution to the wind, she reached over and did exactly as she wished, running her fingers through his hair. He startled for a moment, tensing at the unforeseen notion, then curled into it, craving the affection.

His hair was incredibly soft. Apparently running across the Parisian rooves did not equal tangled and messy. And unlike other boys her age, it was not greasy or stiff with products, but rather exactly how it looked, natural and clean. 

She thought that she liked this more than when she was Ladybug. As Ladybug she was fond to do pet him and more fond when she found he purred when she did, but as Marinette, the touch was not restrained by a magic suit, causing her to feel that this might actually be her favorite thing to do, easily topping designing.

She could imagine sitting at her desk, working on a design with him curled up next to her and she could run her fingers through his hair and it was a very tempting idea, combining two of her favorite things.

He wasn’t purring yet, though it seemed to be building. She liked it when he purred, so she stopped just sliding her fingers across his scalp and went to the base of an ear and scratched lightly, just as she knew he adored. 

Immediately he relaxed so much that she thought he’d turn into a puddle and he purred. A warm rumble rose from him that she delighted at. It always seemed to comfort any worry she had when he purred. 

Wanting to feel the vibrations closer to her, she carefully lifted his head a little and slid her legs beneath so that his head was now resting in her lap. She’d wanted to do this for a long time but never found the chance. 

Noticing this new change he shifted, turning so that he could press his face to her belly if he wanted to, and curled around her, his tail wrapping around her waist. She had stopped her ministrations to allow him to settle how he wanted to and now that he was done adjusting, he nuzzled at her hip, begging silently for more.

Marinette giggled and continued. 

Now feeling as if she was lulling a child to sleep, she began to hum, thinking it only fitting. Soon it grew into soft singing. 

Marinette liked to think of her voice pretty, but she was too nervous to share it with anyone else. When she had tried, it’d come out awkward. Tikki thought it was wonderful, but she was Tikki’s bug, so she was sure that Tikki was at least a little biased and just couldn’t bring herself to fully believe her. 

But Chat Noir seemed to like her singing too and, if how he hummed the song with her for a little while before turning back to purring was anyway of knowing, he recognized it too. 

Within a couple of minutes, Chat had fallen asleep in her arms and she was more than happy to just let him stay there, his blissful face enough of a reason before the knowledge that on patrol last night, he had seemed to be exhausted.

Marinette knew vaguely that his home was not the typical, but she hoped it wasn’t what was causing him to be so drained. Despite her hope though, she had a hunch it was, and usually her hunches were right. 

She felt a sudden protectiveness flare in her. If anyone so much as hurt her chaton she would whisk him away after dealing out a righteous punishment. The flare cooled and she glanced down at the kitty in her lap. He deserved a good family, a good home, and a life full of laughter. As his partner, she would not stand for any less. 

Something lurched within her, whispering against the use of just partner, saying there was more, but the whisper was buried away as soon as it had emerged. 

The wind breathed again, swaying her flowers and the blend of their intoxicating scent and the purr of Chat Noir settled into her. Her eyes threatened to close off the world in the wonderful call of sleep and she welcomed it. 

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she felt that this would not be the last time he would come to visit her in her not-so-secret garden, nor the last time she would do this. She smiled as she slipped into her own sleep, realizing that she wouldn’t actually mind that. 

**Author's Note:**

> The weather's gotten really nice and this just came to me while I was out on the patio to enjoy it.  
> When you can't leave the house, the backyard becomes your best friend.  
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Comments and feedback welcome!


End file.
